Just like Magic
by Sano
Summary: Qui and Toki [Brother of Sanzo and Hakkai] play matchmaker to get their brothers to admit their feelings for each other. [83 and QuixToki yaoi, AU, OOC-ness]


Just like Magic By: Sano 

**Disclaimer: **Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura-sama;I am not making any money out of this. So don't sue me!! Qui-chan belongs to Hibiemi and Toki-kun to Yuriko. 

**Note: **This is only my own interpretation on a little 'What if'. What if this fic was the first yaoi fic Hakkai and Sanzo were to do? The idea of the 'fic taking' was borrowed from Hibiemi/Yumeneko, I already asked permission and I thank Hibi-chan and Yuriko-san for giving me such a wonderful opportunity to write again.  Arigato!!

***^^***

Sano sat at her desk, the monitor casting an ethereal glow on her face, her fingers tapping furiously on the computer keyboard. Tomorrow was their first day of shooting 'Allusion of the stars'. But somehow, an idea struck her little brain and she suddenly made a decision to change the script a bit. 

"Arara…finally I'm finished!!" She began rubbing her thumbs together in anticipation as the printer churned out the new version of the script. 

Holding the fresh copies in her hands, she prayed to the gods that maybe by some bizarre twist of fate, Sanzo would forget his gun. Hakkai probably won't say anything; he was a good boy after all. 

Because the changes she made would definitely anger *Sanzo*. 

***^^* **

Lights were flashing, the sounds of cameras being adjusted, and the occasional painful outbursts of Goku when Sanzo hits him over the head with the harisen. 

Ah, Life is good. 

"Ohayo gozaimas, Sano-chan." Cho Hakkai greeted her, a basket of chocolate muffins hanging from his arm. Hakkai's a good friend of hers, she's a big fan of the Saiyuki series, and they met up in some of their promotional shows. When she broached her project to Hakkai, she was ecstatic that he agreed to play a part in her little Fic/Movie. 

Sano nodded, "Ohayo ne, smiley." She called him smiley 'coz she never saw him without a smile. (Yare, yare desu ne…) She grabbed the basket of muffins from Hakkai and bit into one. She sighed contently when the homemade treat filled her with its sweetness. "I could never figure out how you make these." 

"It's a family secret." Hakkai replied. Even if Sano did know how to make muffins, the baked goods might only be good for world destruction. But being the good boy he is, he never brought up the subject. 

"Hah! Bet you 10,000 yen that I can get the secret recipe from Qui-chan!" Sano chirped. Qui or Hiro – his real name – is Hakkai's twin. A real nice guy when you really get to know him, but a bit on the 'loner' side. 

Sometimes she wished that there were someone who could make Qui happy…and bring a smile to his face as beautiful as the sunrise. 

"That is if you can." 

"I'm sure I-" 

"When the hell are we going to start?" A voice spoke behind Hakkai. 

Genjo Sanzo, beautiful as always, with the everlasting cigarette poised on his fingers, pinned Sano with a glare hat would've scared a normal person. 

But unfortunately for Sanzo, Sano wasn't normal. 

Hakkai turned around to face him, his petite mouth curving into a soft smile. Sano took in the sudden change in Hakkai; it was like the brunette was melting inside. 

She wanted to see a smile like that on Quietus' face. 

"Ohayo gozaimas, Sanzo-san." Though they have worked before – Like in Gensomaden Saiyuki by Kazuya Minekura – Hakkai didn't know much about the blonde. 

Except that he was drop dead gorgeous. 

But of course, everybody knew that. Large portions of the crew – mostly women – were staring at Sanzo as if he was a piece of meat that they would like to sink their teeth into, much to Hakkai's distaste. 

Ah, so the green-headed monster has decided to let itself be known. 

Hakkai already knew that he was a bit…attracted to the blonde, but who wouldn't be? Sanzo shone out in a crowd like the sun, spreading its first rays, in the morning. 

Sanzo nodded and repeated his question; "When the hell are we going to start? The sooner we finish the sooner I won't get to see your face again." Sanzo knew better than to insult their little directress… 

…Because insults bounced off her like a rubber ball. "Oh, thank you so much for the compliment, Sanzo-*houshi-sama*." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she said the last part, teasing the blonde from his role in the anime series. 

But before Sanzo could retort, Sano cut him off by brandishing two folders. "Before we start, I forgot to call you guys last night to tell you that I changed the last part. It's not much, so you guys don't have to rehearse it." She handed Hakkai and Sanzo a copy each and anticipated their reactions. 

Judging by the look of pure shock on Hakkai's face and the anger on Sanzo's, Sano knew that she had better run away. 

But she was already ready for that; she had already handled Kurama and Hiei after all, along with a few lessons on evading a katana. 

"Anou…" 

"Teme! What the hell did you do now?!?" 

Sano put on a look of pure innocence on her face. "So…like it?" If there was one thing that she liked best, it was tormenting Sanzo. Watching the blonde twitch – with anger, perhaps? – Was even more entertaining than stealing the last dumpling from Goku. 

"Anou…Sano-chan…do Sanzo-san and me really have to…uh," The brunette blushed fiercely and avoided Sanzo's amethyst eyes. 

Sanzo's hand curled into a fist, and he very much looked like he wanted to hit something – or someone. "A kiss!! Do we have to do that?!?" 

"Hai! I even had an idea on how to make the scene really cute!!" Sano chirped. 

Before Sanzo could even get his hands on her and kill her, Sano took out the clapper, and with a look of pure mischief, shouted. "Let's start!" 

Oh, there's gonna be trouble. 

***^^* **

Sanzo wiped his sweaty palms on the rough fabric of his pants. Hell, he is nervous. It really irked him; the most annoying is that he didn't even *know* the cause of his annoyance, and his nervousness for that matter. 

Maybe it was because of the upcoming…lip lock he had with Hakkai. But why would he be annoyed? Hakkai didn't have germs or a dangerous disease, and he wasn't a homophobic. He could deal with kissing Hakkai… 

So why does he have these butterflies in his stomach? 

With a deep breath – and a quick swig of vodka – he put on the final touches on his usual monk costume. Grabbing a box of tic tacs tm from the vanity table – future reference maybe? – He walked out the door of his dressing room for the first day of shooting. 

He can keep his calm, of course he can. 

That is if he didn't drown in Hakkai's emerald eyes first. 

***^^* **

Quietus quietly watched the Sanzo-ikkou do their scene, a small smile playing on his lips. It's quite amusing really. Sometimes they would stop shooting just because Goku's whine wasn't loud enough, or Gojyo wasn't insulting enough. 

Qui chuckled. Things never change don't they? 

"Well, you seem to be having fun." Qui snapped his head up to meet sapphire eyes, those oh-so-beautiful eyes of Amida Toki. 

Qui ignored the fluttering in his stomach and tore his eyes away from Toki's. "They are fun to watch. So…what are you doing here?" 

"I had nothing to do." 

"Oh…" 

Silence. 

"Um, Toki-kun…do you want to get some, uh…coffee later?" Qui said softly, he was blushing and his hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Toki regarded him a moment, considering the request… 

Please say yes…please say yes… 

Then Toki dropped his gaze to the floor. "Gomen. I can't. I have…something to do…" He replied. Qui's heart sank…so Toki didn't like him after all… 

"Um, I'll see you later then." Toki uttered quickly and walked away from him. Qui watched him go, the feeling of rejection shattering his heart into a million pieces. 

He suddenly felt empty…and lonely. 

Again. 

***^^* **

Gojyo and Hakkai were in the lounge. They were waiting for night to come for the infamous 'kissing scene'. The redhead was sprawled on the yellow sofa, a cigarette poised on his hand. He had the script laid out before him, an amused smile on his lips. 

"So…how do you feel about your upcoming kiss with the frigid monk?" Gojyo asked Hakkai, a twinkle of mischief in his wine-red eyes. There was hardly an opportunity to watch Hakkai fidget, and he treasured ever minute of it. As far as everybody knew, no one could break Hakkai's mask. 

Unable to stop the blush staining his cheeks, Hakkai stammered. "I-I don't know a-actually." He looked down at his hands, clasped together on his lap. They shook slightly even in the tight hold. He felt so nervous that his stomach was hurting, he felt like he could throw up. 

"A dream come true, ne?" 

If it was even possible, Hakkai blushed more. 

Gojyo chuckled and threw his hair back, the red strands falling all over his handsome face. Somewhere in the distance, there were several sighs of ecstasy, it probably came from the assistant PA's, and all of them are women. 

"C'mon, Hakkai!! Admit it, you're really looking forward to that scene aren't you?" They played the role of being best friends on and off the screen, and only Gojyo knew of Hakkai's infatuation with Sanzo. 

Psht, as if there wasn't a certain author who noticed it ages ago 

Hakkai bit his lip cutely, and he suddenly looked like a lost little boy. Of course he was looking forward to it!! Who would in his right mind pass up an opportunity in kissing one of the most beautiful creatures that ever walked the face of the earth? He certainly wasn't one of them. 

"Eh…sou desu ne…" 

Gojyo laughed, and he patted Hakkai on the back in a brotherly way. "Well, good luck! I don't think Sanzo has kissed anyone yet. After the kiss you'll maybe have to go to the dentist." 

"Gojyo!" 

"He's like a virgin, ne?" Gojyo laughed again. Much as he didn't like hearing insults about Sanzo, Hakkai found his lips twitching up into a smile. "Yamete kudasai, Gojyo. Somebody might hear you." He reprimanded his friend gently. 

"Well, It's true isn't it?" 

Before Hakkai could voice his opinion, Sano appeared, a baseball cap on her head and a megaphone on her hand. "C'mon, Smiley. The sun is setting. Time for the big scene!" Then as quickly as she appeared, she ran out of the studio and into the night. 

"Um, I'll see you later, Gojyo." 

"Ah, that is if you don't die when Sanzo kisses you first." 

The brunette stood up nervously, and he bit his lip again. Nervousness is taking its toll again, and he was afraid he might faint before he reached the door leading to the garden outside. 

But miraculously, he made it to the door unharmed. And as the door swung shut, Hakkai heard Gojyo's shout. 

"Time to face the music!!" 

**^**^ **

Sanzo was lying down on the grass; though he kept a calm mask on his face his insides were twisting and making him feel queasy. The cameras were rolling; Sano was watching him with a peculiar expression on her face, and his heart was thumping wildly against his chest. He was surprised that the crew couldn't hear him. 

He looked up, and even as he saw the might sky countless times since he was a kid, it never ceased to amaze him. God is definitely brainy, all of the things that surrounded him were all part of his master plan. 

The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he spoke his line. "What do you want?" There was a slight tremor in his voice, but it was barely audible. 

On cue, Hakkai stepped out from the shadows, a melodious laugh escaping his lips. After a moment of studying the night sky, he spoke. "The stars are beautiful tonight…" His voice vulnerable, and Sanzo wondered if Hakkai was acting or if he actually spoke of what was in his heart. 

Then Hakkai's smile curved up into a wistful smile. "You know, Kana used to love staring up at the sky. She used to say that the stars are just babies, waiting to be given by Kami-sama to married couples." Then he closed his emerald eyes, looking very much like the mourning fellow he was supposed to be playing. 

He is a very good actor, Sanzo thought. 

Sanzo kept staring at Hakkai so much that he almost forgot his line; he quickly tore his eyes off the brunette. "Do you still wish she were here?" Trying not to flinch under Hakkai's scrutiny, he held onto the grass underneath him, the green blades becoming an attachment to reality. 

Hakkai laughed again, but it was filled with sadness. "Sometimes, she was the one who always took care of me." The laugh turned into a melancholy smile. "I can still remember how I was the envy of every man in the village, everyone wanted her." 

Not as much as I want you. Sanzo wanted to say, but he bit his tongue to keep it from escaping. 

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked with a smile, his face lighting up as he sat down on the grass beside him. And Sanzo was painfully of the close vicinity of their bodies. 

That kind of smile suits you much more, Sanzo thought. "Baka. The stars are just useless lights in the sky some crackpot came up to make stupid kids like Goku wonder." 

Hakkai laughed again. Sanzo wanted to tell the brunette to stop laughing; it was distracting him too much. Hell, he didn't want to even hear a note of Hakkai's voice. 

Silence stretched between them, just like what the script says. Hakkai lied down and folded his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow, and then he closed his eyes. 

Sanzo studied the beautiful elfin face…was it possible for a person to look so beautiful, so purely innocent? He was afraid to even touch the brunette, like he was fragile glass that would shatter into a million pieces if touched. 

What he did next wasn't part of the script though. His fingers gently tiptoed on Hakkai's finely shaped eyebrows, and then the bearer's eyes opened and they stared at each other. 

It didn't feel like they were acting at all. 

Tentatively, Sanzo brought his lips to rest against Hakkai's. He fought down the sigh that threatened to escape him. Hakkai's lips were ten times sweeter and softer than he'd imagined, and he unconsciously sought for more. 

Hakkai's arms wrapped around Sanzo's neck, beckoning him closer, Sanzo's tongue flicked over his bottom lip and he gasped. The blonde took full advantage and delved his tongue into Hakkai's mouth, briefly touching it to the brunette's. 

Sanzo's hands caressed Hakkai's cheek tenderly, then glided down to rest on the brunette's waist, the contours fitting into his hands perfectly. Hakkai nibbled his lower lip softly, and this time it was him who gasped in surprise. 

Elation pumped through their veins, hands wandering through each other's bodies…neither would believe it, but somehow…heaven really existed… 

Hakkai would have continued the kiss forever, but unfortunately, there were about twenty people watching them now, and a camera currently filming. 

Much to the protest of his mind, Hakkai placed a hand on Sanzo's chest and gave a mild push. Suddenly, Sanzo's lips stopped moving and reality crashed down on both of them. Breaking off the kiss, Sanzo hovered above him, his face inches away from the brunette's. 

"So, what do you think of the stars now?" Hakkai breathed into Sanzo's lips, his hand reaching up to cup that beautiful face. It made him feel happy…and it hurt him at the same time. 

Sanzo was just acting. 

Hakkai forced a beautiful smile on his face, but the backs of his eyelids were already hurting, the tears threatening to spill over them. 

"The stars are just stupid lights who make people like you, look desirable and make people like me, kiss them breathless." Sanzo answered, there was a touch of a smile on his lips. And he leaned down to capture those maddening lips again… 

"CUT!!" 

Like a broken trance, the desire left Hakkai's face and he scrambled to get out from Sanzo's grasp; the tears were going to spill at any moment. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, he just wanted to be alone for now. "I-I'll see you later, ne?" He muttered quickly and ran to his dressing room. 

Sanzo stared after the brunette's retreating back, suddenly feeling empty. He didn't know what happened…all he knew was…He saw pain in those emerald eyes… 

It broke his heart. 

***^^* **

"Aniki, Daijoubo ka?" Qui asked worriedly as his brother sped past him, he saw the tears coursing down Hakkai's cheeks and he moved to grab his hand and comfort him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

Toki looked quite saddened, "He'll be fine…" He murmured. "Can we talk?" He gestured towards the lounge. Qui nodded slowly and followed Toki; they both sat down and were silent for a moment. 

"I wonder what happened…" Qui shot a look at the closed door to Hakkai's dressing room; it was almost as if he could hear the pained sobs of his brother through the closed door. 

"I think my brother loves your brother." 

Qui turned to look at Toki, a bewildered expression on his face. "Nani?" 

"What else could be the cause of all this?" 

The brunette though for a moment, and then nodded. "Sou da ne…demo…what can I do?" He placed a hand under his chin; his forehead creased and bit his lip, deep in thought. 

Toki looked away from him, though he would never admit it, seeing Qui like that made him want to pounce on the brunette. 

So what if he's a little confused about his feelings? Somebody sue him! 

The blonde cleared his throat, his heart beating a little faster. "Um, Qui…um about that time when you asked me about that coffee? I'm really sorry." He murmured slowly, he avoided Qui's gaze. Just one look into those chocolate brown eyes and he might bolt out of the room. 

Toki…was apologizing to him? Relief poured into his body like a cooling bucket of water, and he felt his lips turn up into a smile. He curled his hands into his lap to keep from hugging the sandy-haired man. "That's okay, Toki." 

A relieved smile spread across Toki's lips. He felt lighter…somehow. "Thank you." He whispered, hesitated, and then patted Qui's hand a few times. He stood up, and quirked an eyebrow suggestively to the brunette. 

"Now…what do you say on playing matchmaker?" 

***^^* **

"Aniki, okiro yo!! Time for breakfast!" 

The sound of his twin's voice burst through Hakkai's slumber. He held up his hands and stretched slowly, an emerald orb opened and then the other. He was reluctant to get up, he felt so tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. 

"I'll come down!" 

Hakkai rolled over onto his side, picked up the pillow that had fallen to the floor, and buried his pale face into it. He imagined that the pillow was Sanzo…but the warmth of the blonde's lips wouldn't match up to his cold and solitary pillow. 

With a sigh, he sat up while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He quickly took a shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Qui already sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hand. 

Qui offered him a smile. "Ohayo ne, Aniki. I guess you didn't sleep well?" Upon his brother's entry, he already noticed the bags under his twin's eyes. For the past week both Sanzo and Hakkai hadn't had any contact with each other. They weren't needed at the studio too; Sano could handle all the editing. 

Hakkai sighed and plopped into a chair beside him. "Not much…there are some…problems." He pulled the platter of pancakes towards him and piled some into his plate. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning." He commented, a mischievous smile on his lips. "By any chance did you get laid last night?" 

Qui almost chocked on his coffee and fervently tried to hide the blush that threatened to cover his cheeks. "Aniki!" He reprimanded hotly. Yesterday, he did have lunch with Toki to discuss their plan, and it didn't exactly go into the 'getting laid' category, although if he did have his way then…it would've been… 

He immediately banished the thought of a naked Toki out of his head. Now wasn't the time for such trivial things, he had some important matchmaking to do. 

He'll fantasize of a naked Toki later. 

Stirring the spoon in his coffee cup absentmindedly, he said in a voice that he hoped was casual, "By the way, Sano called this morning. She said that she needed some help in the studio." 

The fork stopped halfway into Hakkai's mouth. "Did she say what kind of help?" 

Qui placed a hand under his chin, pretending thoughtfulness. "Um…I think she said that she needed some help in arranging some scenes…" He nodded. "Yeah, that must be it." 

"But she could get help from the other members of the crew, why me?" Hakkai asked. 

Qui shrugged, "Beats me. Why don't you just go down there?" He could sense his twin's uneasiness; he was tempted to just say the truth, that he wanted his brother to patch things up with Sanzo. But somehow, that would push his brother into being more cowardly in admitting his feelings. 

He'd already asked Toki that he should make Sanzo admit his feelings for Hakkai, but it would be even harder. Even if the world were ending, Sanzo wouldn't voice out his feelings. 

So now, Qui was the one left with the crucial job of making his brother see Sanzo. Maybe seeing the blonde would make Hakkai realize what he had to do. 

Still hearing no answer from his brother, he opened his mouth to speak. "I can drive you there." He offered. 

Hakkai bit his lip, a very nervous Hakkai gesture. "Okay…but I can drive myself there." He finished his pancakes and brought the plate to the sink. He then left the room with a small wave to his brother. 

"Bye, Aniki!" Qui called out, "I hope you'll be happy…" 

***^^* **

"So, are we all set?" Toki asked as he slid into the passenger seat of Qui's car, taking the binoculars that the brunette handed him, he proceeded to look through the window of the studio. He watched as Hakkai began scratching his head, confused that the studio was empty. 

Qui waved shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess so, where's Sanzo?" He took the binoculars from Toki and couldn't help but feel warm inside as his fingers brushed with the blonde's. Oh, be quiet you stupid heart, Qui chastised to himself. His heart began beating faster, and he cursed himself for being so weak. 

"He went to get coffee, he said that he needed something to hold while talking to Sano, or else he might kill her." Toki smiled in amusement, his brother was messed up. And knowing that their plan might work made him feel better. 

"Well, for one thing, I hope this plan works. Or our brothers are screwed." Qui commented. 

Toki nodded, "I was thinking the same thing." 

***^^* **

Hakkai resisted the urge to punch the wall as he searched the studio; there wasn't any sign of life in here. So what was this thing about Sano asking for help? With a sigh, he decided to march over to the payphone and call Sano. 

He began rummaging for some change in the pocket of his jeans, he pushed open the door of the studio with his foot, and just when he had enough coins out he bumped into someone on the way out, the coins scattered all around him and the sound of metal hitting against marble echoed throughout the empty studio. 

"Sumimasen. I was loo-" Hakkai looked up and was supposed to present an apologetic smile, but what met his eyes was the last thing he expected to see. 

Beautiful amethyst eyes stared at him, something like surprise flashed in their depths but Hakkai wasn't so sure. But looking into those eyes just brought him back, to that stolen kiss… 

The Gods might be laughing at him right now. 

He cracked a smile, hoping that it looked normal, not a smile that made him look like a nervous wreck. Shimatta, why does Sanzo have this kind of affect on him? Clenching a fist at his side, he greeted the blonde. "Konnichiwa, Sanzo-san." 

"Hakkai-san." He replied formally, and he almost wanted to kick himself. He was acting like nothing happened between them, as if that out-of-the-world kiss hadn't happened. Then remembering the scattered coins around them, he knelt down and started picking them up. 

Baka! Help him! A voice shouted in Hakkai's mind, and he obeyed to it, better listen to his mind than…other parts ne? He knelt down and helped the blonde. "So…what are you doing here?" He asked as the last of the coins were collected. 

"Toki told me that Sano needed some help in arranging the scenes." Sanzo replied, and then he was the one who asked. "What are you doing here?" 

Hakkai blinked at him, "Anou…Qui told me the same thing…" He took the coins from Sanzo, trying not to sigh out loud as his fingers connected with the blonde's, if only for a moment. "Demo, no one's present inside the studio…" 

"But Toki said…" 

It was as if a light bulb had switched on in his head. It suddenly dawned on him what the situation might bring, and a smile spread slowly across his face. So that was why his brother was tiptoeing around him. 

Oh, he'll murder Qui when he got home. 

He flashed a dazzling smile at the blonde man and held his elbow, gently tugging Sanzo inside the studio. Sanzo stared at him strangely, but let the brunette lead him into the dressing rooms nonetheless. 

Confidence flowed through Hakkai as he closed the door and let Sanzo sit in one of the overstuffed chairs in the room. "Sanzo, we need to talk." 

On second thought, maybe Hakkai would thank his brother later. 

***^^* **

"They're gone." Qui whispered softly and Toki turned to look at him. 

"What did you say?" 

The brunette placed the binoculars on his lap and ran a hand through his hair. "They went inside one of the dressing rooms. What the hell are they going to do in there?" 

Toki blinked, "They went inside?" Then a smile began tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

They took the bait. 

"We did it." Toki breathed, he couldn't believe it; it was really happening…maybe tomorrow his brother would be a bit nicer to him. 

That is if his brother had any plans of going home to their apartment. 

Qui blinked his eyes, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "Eh? What are you talking abo-?" He was suddenly cut off as Toki wrapped his strong arms around his small frame. He might've squeaked like the dignified man that he was, but he couldn't remember as Toki's breath blowing through his ear shut down his ability to come up with coherent thoughts. 

"Thank you for your help. Now its gonna be alright." The blonde murmured softly, and Qui fought the urge to just sigh contentedly and kiss Toki's adorable ears just centimeters from his face. He suddenly stopped and ran what Toki said through his muffled brain again. 

"You mean that…?" 

"Ah." 

Qui laughed and wrapped his arms around Toki too, patting the blonde on the back. "Congratulations…to the both of us, I guess." He smiled and pulled back from the embrace. But then, he couldn't move much when Toki was holding onto his shoulders, couldn't he? 

"Anou…Toki-kun…" 

Toki showed him the barest hint of a smile, and then buried his face into the soft brown hair that he had dreamt of touching so much since they met. "Look, Qui. I'm sorry about the way I acted so coldly against you…" 

Qui closed his eyes; feeling elated at the way Toki was acting. If this were a dream, he'd kill anyone who would dare wake him up. "You don't have to apologize, Toki-kun…" 

Toki retreated from his hair, but only a few inches, his eyes apologetic. "But I do want to. I was way out of line." He dropped his gaze, and Qui would have bet anything he owned that the stoic blonde was blushing ever so slightly. Qui placed a hand under his chin and tilted his face up, his thumb caressing the blonde's cheek tenderly. 

"If you want it that way, I guess its okay. I forgive you." 

A smile broke out from Toki's face, although he was a bit hesitant at first. "Thank you." He whispered softly. Then he closed the short distance between their faces, his lips resting gently on top of Qui's. 

Qui was definitely going to send whomever it is who would dare to wake him up from this wonderful dream to hell and back. 

But it didn't feel like a dream, because in dreams you wouldn't feel a thing. And no dream could kiss this good… 

***^^* **

Sanzo wasn't a coward, never have been. 

But there was a first time for everything right? 

Here he was, sitting in the dressing room, with a person that he'd mostly thought was even half-sane. But with such a threatening glare directed at him with those green eyes he wasn't so sure about his description. 

Aforementioned coward was oh-so-casually trying to disguise his nervousness by lighting up a cigarette, and he cursed himself for being so weak. He would never let anyone intimidate him! 

Sanzo puffed out the smoke that he inhaled from his little cancer stick, "What are we going to talk about? If its not important I'd like to leave, because I have much more important things to do than sit around." There, that should show the brunette who is the boss. 

"Would I even concern myself to bother you if it weren't important?" Sanzo fought not to wince in humiliation. He was shot down. 

So he tried another tactic, "I see you're getting meaner." Hakkai smiled a little at that. "Takes one to know one." 

That one was pretty much true. "Then what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sanzo took another drag and let it out. 

Hakkai crossed his arms across his chest and fixed the blonde with a glare. "I wanted to know why you did that." 

"Did what?" 

"Kissed me like you wanted to eat me alive." Sanzo choked on the cigarette suddenly, and it took a few moments to regain his composure. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

Hakkai rolled his eyes. This was going nowhere. But he wasn't about to give; this was a very important mission. He'll do it even if he had to beat it out of the blonde. "Oh, come one, Sanzo. You were kissing me to the last inch of my life, I even cried." He said nonchalantly, as if they were talking about the news in the paper. 

Sanzo was trying to grasp the last remaining shreds of his dignity and glared at the brunette. "We were acting!" He hissed scathingly. How dare this…this…person, accuse him of something that he didn't even do? He would've already punched him if he were any other person. But what was stopping him from doing so? 

Only because he was telling the truth, wasn't he? He'd wish an earthquake would suddenly erupt and he would accidentally fall into a fissure. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. 

Hakkai broke into his little world, "So you don't feel even a shred of attraction for me at all?" 

"Of course I do!" The words just spilled out of Sanzo's mouth and he wished he had a gun so he could shoot himself. But the Smith & Wesson he used in his previous project wasn't real, so basically, he was screwed. "I take that back." 

The brunette laughed, and to Sanzo it sounded really evil. He suddenly pictured himself tied up and served on a silver platter to Hakkai, with condiments on the side. 

"Yare, yare desu ne." Hakkai sighed and took a few tentative steps towards the blonde. Sanzo was already losing the few shreds of dignity that he had left, and doing a very good impression of a fish caught in the net of a fisherman. He placed his hands on either side of the blonde's face, the skin so incredibly soft under his hands. 

"Don't worry, Sanzo. I won't let you be cold again." Hakkai murmured quietly. This wasn't the time for shyness, somehow, they found themselves straining the line between being friends and being lovers…but they were about to discover something wonderful… 

Sanzo could only nod, placed his hands on Hakkai's shoulder and pulled the brunette closer to him until their foreheads met. "And I trust that you'll warm my bed too?" He smiled slightly, anticipating the other man's response. 

Hakkai chuckled, "Of course, if you want." And then he found himself lying on Sanzo's lap, the blonde beholding a mischievous twinkle in his amethyst eyes. "Good." 

Then they proceeded to step number one of the 'warming Sanzo's bed' plan. 

**^Owari^**


End file.
